


Band Feelings Suck

by Keeblo



Series: Marching Band AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marching Band AU, Multi, aaahhhh yes wow losers i love them, prompt, sleepy making out, snugglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt on tumblr and it went like this: Imagine your OTP sitting in the very back of the band bus and making out sleepily and when they get caught by the band director, Person A just shrugs and kisses a very terrified Person B again while the band director glares at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Feelings Suck

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets

The day had been a long one by the time the band gets back to the buses. Everyone shuffles to take apart their instruments and return them to their cases; uniforms get shrugged off or fall off, a cocoon of hangers on the sides of buses where they had been hung up. The directors had already talked to them about their astounding performances and surprising win, giving them scores and time for everyone to cry about the event (particularly the third years, as it was the first and only national contest they had ever won). So, as the sky fades from a cool, translucent blue to a deep black, kids pile onto buses and settle into seats for the five hour journey back home.

Hinata Shouyou was one of the last people on bus 3. He’d accidentally fallen asleep leaning against a bus as he was taking off his uniform, mellophone placed gently on the ground. A band mom had eventually woken him up and hustled him out of orange and black uniform before sending him on his way to the bus. He yawned as he climbed into it slowly, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed from the outside air. A parent asked him his name and he replied groggily before shuffling to the back of the bus where his blanket, sweater, and snacks all waited in his seat. Surprisingly, he found all of those things in the seat beside his, while someone occupied his own.

Hinata tried to make a displeased face as he stared down at Tobio. “Eh, what are you doing in my seat, Kageyama?” Tobio stated early in the season that he was to have his own seat because of motion sickness (or mostly because he was afraid Hinata would throw up on him like he did Tanaka). Tobio didn’t open his eyes or look up when he spoke.

“What was taking you so long? I was starting to think we’d just leave without you.” Hinata harrumphs and slides in next to Tobio, seat cold on his legs, but warm where the clarinetist sits.

Hinata mumbles a forlorn: “I feel asleep getting out of the uniform” before grabbing his sweater to shove himself into, and his blanket to drape over his legs. Tobio makes an amused sound in his throat just as the lights on the bus turn off and the vehicle lurches forward to start the long journey home. The two don’t speak anymore for a while, exhaustion nearly tangible between them.

Hinata has started to doze off when he slumps to the side (from being tired or wanting to leech heat is to be debated) against Tobio. At first the other simply huffs and stays as is, but after a few minutes he’s grumbling about Hinata’s “big head cutting off my circulation” before pulling his arm away, only to drape it over Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata doesn’t even comment on the gesture, simply slinks over more and enjoys the way heat seems to seep off of Tobio’s chest in roiling waves and into his very soul. Not long after that there are fingers in his hair curling and twisting and stroking the tufts, massaging his scalp. Hinata sighs, feeling content with everything.

“Hinata…” Tobio’s fingers stop their movements, much to Hinata’s displeasure. There’s a beat of silence before Tobio tries again. “Hinata, are you awake...Shouyou?” Hinata stays relatively quiet as Tobio speaks, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere. At the sound of his first name, Hinata grumbles a “what” and tries to snuggle closer to the woodwind player. In response, Hinata gets only silence. He’s going to complain about being woken up (he wasn’t asleep) when lips are on his, a nose flush against his cheek and warm breath mingling with his own as Tobio exhales. Of course.

While Hinata wouldn’t say he and Tobio were exactly close, but they certainly did a lot of...intimate like things.  Such as kissing. And surprisingly, Tobio was often the one to initiate such activities, like now. Hinata tries to tell Tobio no between kisses, they’re on a bus with the band directors, they can’t just make-out. But he’s too caught up in how nice it feels to have Tobio’s lips tugging and sucking on his lazily, tongues pressing together and tasting the other slowly, languidly in the hazy dream-like atmosphere of the early morning.

He’s not sure when it happenes, but Tobio and his own hand find each other and link, each offering small squeezes or gentle caresses as their kissing continues sensually. Of course this isn’t to last long.

The buses eventually stop so people can use the restroom. Nearly everyone files off of the bus when they stop, but a few sleep on or don’t feel the need to join the mass of marchers who flood into the tiny highway rest stop. Of such people, Tobio and Hinata are two. Unbeknownst to the pair is the fact that a director, Ukai to be specific, heads down the aisle towards the back to check on kids and pick up stray trash. When he stops at the back of the bus and spots the two, his eye twitches and he glares at the two, and upon realizing they aren’t going to notice him, clears his throat.

The sound startles Hinata immensely and he jerks straight up, nearly ramming his forehead into Tobio’s nose in the process. With sleep in his eyes, Hinata stares at Ukai in astonishment, face heating up like no other when suddenly Tobio rolls his eyes and pulls Hinata back close and kisses him lazily again, uncaring to the spectator. Eventually Ukai walks back up to the front of the bus mumbling about disrespectful, gross, hormonal teenagers as he settles in next to Takeda who immediately rests his head against the senior’s shoulder and offers up his blanket. In the back, Hinata gets over his panic and laces his fingers with Tobio’s once again and even drapes his legs over the taller’s to get comfortable.

When the buses are back on the road, a low voice whispers something before an alto voice chuckles. Tsukishima Kei looks towards the couple in the back seat who have ceased their kissing to sleep haphazardly against each other. “Seems the King and his Servant are finally done sucking each others faces.” Yamaguchi Tadashi snickers and leans a little closer to his friend.

“Sometimes I’m so envious of them.” His dark eyes search for the golden ones that he knows so well in the semi-darkness of the bus. When he finds them, he gives a sly grin before looking to the front of the bus.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this, I hope that we do well at BOA and that I won't be subjected to be cold and alone in a seat on the way uvu;; You can find me on tumblr at keeblochan.tumblr.com ! Message me prompts or draw me things :D


End file.
